Haley
Haley is a young girl from Kavur, raised from infancy in an orphanage with no memory or record of her parents. She cannot speak, but possesses a rare ability to speak telepathically, as well as move objects with her mind. Biography Early Life Haley's birth parents are unknown and not on record; their fate is a mystery. She was raised in an orphanage for nearly all her life, shunned by the other children for her lighter skin and odd hair color, as well as her inability to speak verbally; her ability to speak telepathically had both frightened the children and gave them an excuse to tease her, labeling her a "freak." As a means of escape, Haley turned to books, wishing that she could be like the characters in them on grand adventures, overcoming adversity and becoming heroes. But she knew the reality: That she would be trapped in this orphanage forever, subject to the teasing of her peers and the reality that she might never make a friend in her life. The Moment Everything Changed Haley had been reading quietly in the girls' bedroom, since children rarely entered that room, when a few girls had appeared. Noticing Haley, they spoke about her as though she weren't there, one girl wondering whether they should go somewhere else, another saying they should just forget about Haley. Hurt and indignant, Haley picked up her book and ran out of the room. She fled to the gardens, sitting down upon a bench and propping the book open again. But instead of reading, she cried instead, as she occasionally did when the actions of the other children got to her too much. But another boy appeared, and while Haley didn't recognize him, she was certain he would just tease her as well. She spoke to him telepathically, asking what he wanted, mistaking his proceeding gestures as mocking her voicelessness. But as she learned, this boy was also mute. Using the book, he pointed out the letters that made up his name: Desio. It finally set in with Haley that Desio wasn't teasing her, or running away. It gave rise to an emotion, one she had shunned and refused to let surface before for fear of it amounting to nothing and harming her: Hope. Since Desio couldn't speak, Haley quickly suggested he get something to write, which led them to the library and a spare pad of paper. Desio's first written words were a simple "Thank you." In reply, Haley had said "You're welcome" and hugged him, a hug that was returned. Haley had finally found a friend. Physical description Haley has a striking resemblance to Morgan Calmcacil and Bella May Cunningham (as well as their twin brother Jake), though is not related to the triplets. Her hair is white and her eyes are a vivid green. Like the triplets, she is short in stature. The resemblance is quite an anomaly, but an unexplained one. Powers and abilities Haley's first-known ability was telepathy, a skill she has used to speak with from as young as she could. However, due to others finding it frightening or unnatural, she rarely uses it unless it is necessary or someone seems to not mind the method of communication. She is also aware of a second ability: Telekinesis. However, she originally chose not to explore this ability, for fear of further rebuke from her peers. This should soon change. Personality Haley is timid, though perhaps forced to be so due to the treatment of the other children. She is not resentful, nor does she wish for revenge; she only ever wanted acceptance. If she is shown the slightest sign of kindness, she will latch onto it and hope desperately for more. She is also defensive of things she loves, which includes both people and inanimate objects. When allowed to be, she is sweet and kind, though most of the time was forced to be withdrawn. Trivia *Haley was originally an alternate continuity version of Morgan Calmcacil for use on "Celestial Scrolls," a site created by the author's friend. Haley is an import of that character, with a different name for obvious reasons, but has no actual connections to Morgan. *Haley (and therefore her Celestial Scrolls derivative) is also strikingly similar to the fictional character Matilda, in that both characters are neglected children who turn to books for escape, both eventually finding friends and happiness, and both possessing the latent ability of telekinesis. The similarities are no more than coincidence, and Haley lacks the impressively high intellect that Matilda possesses. *Haley is also similar to Jamie Daniels, who similarly grew up as an outcast in an orphanage. However, Jamie never became scornful of the other children, and was instead confused by their behavior, whereas Haley understood it perfectly and was often driven to tears because of it. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Females Category:Kavur